


Six Kisses

by immaplane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Mycroft-centric, Uni!lock, cuz i swear mine was horrible, did anyone's first kiss work out well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaplane/pseuds/immaplane
Summary: It was there, in that dingy kitchen, with a cabinet door digging into his back, that Mycroft Holmes truly learned how to kiss.





	Six Kisses

Mycroft’s first kiss was a mistake, a big one. Elizabeth had dragged him to a party, claiming that he ‘really should get out more’ and ‘besides, you wanted to start building your network’. Surprisingly enough, the party was not as horrid as he’d feared it would be; the music was bearable and the alcohol was plenty.

At around 2 in the morning, the both of them were on a sticky couch, Elizabeth draped over him, sticking her tongue in his mouth. Mycroft may not remember much of that night, but the vague sense of sliminess he gets every time he tries, speaks for itself. They both agreed the following day to never speak of it again.

Mycroft’s second, third, fourth and fifth kiss were a lot better. They all happened within minutes of each other; spin the bottle, you see. It was his second year of Uni and he’d fallen into a _like-minded_ group of friends. Their boisterousness often left him feeling drained and weary, but sometimes he found he needed the distraction they offered.

The night had started slowly: sitting around, talking, drinking and listening to music. But as everyone got progressively drunker, someone plonked an empty beer bottle on the table and triumphantly declared: ‘SPIN THE BOTTLE!’

Well, it seemed like a good idea, didn’t it?

Although Mycroft was apprehensive at first, remembering his disastrous first kiss of a year ago, he was soon reassured. Everyone expressed their appreciation at his oral skills.

Despite this, Mycroft still had his doubts. None of those kisses had felt natural, there’d been a panicky voice in his head the entire time. _Am I doing this right? What should I do with my hands? What about my tongue?_

It wasn’t until his sixth kiss that Mycroft felt he got it now.

Elizabeth had once again dragged him to a party, insistent he meet her new friend Greg.

As the party died down and people started leaving, Mycroft realised he’d spent almost the entire night talking and laughing with Greg. Still talking, they gathered up empty bottles to bring to the kitchen.

It was there, in that dingy kitchen, with a cabinet door digging into his back, that Mycroft Holmes truly learned how to kiss.


End file.
